Is Love Enough?
by ZoeLuv80
Summary: FF. He loves her. She betrayed him. Now he wants revenge. Are they doomed to self-destruct, or can the love they once shared help them out of the darkness? TRORY! Please R&R!
1. END OF A FAIRY TALE

**AN: This fic may seem familiar to some; I wrote it over a year ago, but stopped. Now I'm back! Anyway, I changed the formant, so I hope you guys like it. One last thing: this story wouldn't be possible without Miel and Jessica- you guys are totally awesome! Without any further interruptions I now present my very first fic.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**PROLOGUE: END OF A FAIRY TALE  
**

Perfect! That was the one word that Tristan DuGrey would use to describe his life. In his opinion he had the prefect wife, a loving home environment, the prefect job, a good relationship with his father and a close knit group of friends and love ones. He never thought that his life could get any better, until his loving wife, Rory Gilmore-DuGrey, told him she was pregnant. He always wanted children, and to have them with the woman who held his heart completely was more than he could have imagined.

Tonight he, and his wife, was celebrating the new addition to their family, along with Rory's promotion to senior staff write at the New York Times. All their family and close friends were gathered around the dinning table at Tristan and Rory's house in Hartford, to take part in the celebration, with the happy couple.

Tristan looked around the table, noticed that everyone was nearly finished with their dinners, before standing up. He was beyond happy and he wanted to share his happiness with everyone, as well as, thank the love of his life for providing him with happiness. Tapping his dinner knife against his glass, he drew everyone's attention towards him.

"I want to thank every for being here, to celebrate Rory's promotion and pregnancy," he turns to Rory to continue with the rest of his speech. "I'm proud of you Rory Gilmore-DuGrey. You're the best thing that has happened to me, and I love you with all my heart. You have given me so much already, now you're given me a child- making me the happiest man a live." At this point Rory has tears gentle fall down her face. Tristan saw this and gently wiped them away while whispering to her not to cry.

Rory covered his hand with one of her own, while leaning into his touch. "Oh, Tristan. I'd blame hormones for the sudden waterworks but you still know how to get to me," she referred to her sudden surge of pride she felt for her husband.

"Aww, Aren't they the cutest and sweetest things?" Lorelai said, wiping a fake tear off her cheek.

Tristan and Rory, along with some guests laugh, while her mother, Emily gave her a disapproving stare.

Turning back to the table Tristan continued with his speech, before he got distracted. "Alright Lorelai, we get it. We were getting to mushy for you to handle. So, back to the toast. Everyone left you glass. To Rory, the greatest woman alive."

"TO RORY!" Everyone around the table cheered.

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!" chants Lorelai, gaining everyone's attention.

"MOM" Rory replied, not liking being put on the spot.

"What? Tristan made a speech, well before he got mushy anyway, but he still made one; so now's your turn. Do me proud, daughter of mine."

"Okay, okay, well…" She started, not really knowing what to say. The doorbell rang that moment, giving Rory a reprieve from making her speech.

"I thought everyone you invited was here?" Rory asked Tristan.

"They are. I wonder who that could be?" said Tristan.

"Well wonder no more," Rory said as their dining room doors opened revealing their maid, followed by a man in a dark suit.

"I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey, but he said that it was important, and that it couldn't wait," said their maid as she led the man further into the room.

"It's all right Anne, you can go now," Rory says to the maid, turning to the visitor, she continues, "What can we do for you, sir?"

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore-DuGrey?" he asked.

"Yes." She identified herself.

He walked over to her, and took out an envelope, and handed it to her. "Consider yourself served." He informed her, before turning around, walking out the door, and leaving everyone in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tristan screamed. He took the envelope from Rory's hands started to read its contents.

Upon hearing Tristan's reaction, everyone started to come over their shock. Lorelai was the first one to respond.

"Who the hell would be suing my baby?"

Emily, coming to the logical conclusion said, "It's probably someone she did an article on, who thought she slandered them, which is just preposterous. In any case they won't win."

Soon everyone at the table started voicing out their own opinions on the matter, not paying attention to Tristan, who had lost all color in his face. Everyone that is, except Rory.

"Tristan. Honey, it can't be that bad," Rory said, trying comfort to him, truly believing that whatever was in those documents were not as bad as he was making it out to be.

Not saying a word, he continued to go through the subpoena paying little attention to Rory. Seeing this, she tried again.

"TRISTAN!" she cried out louder, drawing everyone's attention, except Tristan's.

"Tristan, you're starting to scare me."

He still hadn't spoken.

"Tristan, say something! It can't be that bad!" Rory said.

For the first time since he took the documents from her, he looked at her. All the love that Rory is used to seeing was gone. For the first time in years, she was unable to read him. Rory took a step towards him, but he backed up.

"I have to get out of here!" He said, in a voice that no one recognized, before he bolted out the door. Everyone sat still and listened as the front door slammed, and Tristan's car sped out the driveway. Rory picked up the papers that Tristan dropped, and skimmed through them. All the color drained from her face, and her gasp draws everyone's attention to her.

"Oh God," she said as she, too, ran out of the dining room. Everyone soon heard the slamming of a door upstairs. Richard Gilmore, Rory's grandfather, got up and collected the documents and started to go through them. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it for, Richard?" she asked, dying to know what could be so bad as to chase both Tristan and Rory out the room.

"It's for a paternity test." He responded off handedly, still engrossed in the document.

Upon hearing this, Lorelai got up from her chair.

"What a load of crap he dumped here," she stated heatedly. She was beyond upset that her son-in-law fed them a song and dance when he was two-faced about his affairs with Rory.

"Lorelai... " Richard stared, wanting to stop his daughter from overacting, so that he could finish.

"But she was not having any of it.

"DON'T LORELAI ME DAD! HE HAS THE NERVE TO STAND HER JUST MINUTES AGO, PROCLAIMING HOW MUCH HE LOVES HER, WHEN HE HAS BEEN CAROUSING ANOTHER HUSSY BEHIND RORY'S BACK!"

"Lorelai, will you calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON HIS WIFE, MY DAUGTHER, **_YOUR_** GRANDDAUGHTER, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Wanting to get to the bottom of this and getting tried of Lorelai's outburst, Emily stepped in.

"Lorelai, your father's right. You need to calm down."

Not believing that her mother was so calm about that, she turned her anger towards her. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. YOU SHOULD BE ANGRY LIKE I AM. WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET?"

"We are, but…"

"BUT? NO BUTS! YOU SHOULD WANT TO KILL HIM LIKE I DO FOR WHAT HE DID TO RORY!"

Getting fed up at his daughter for jumping to conclusions and not allowing him to finish, Richard yelled, "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

This of course shocked everyone, and enraged Lorelai even more. She couldn't believe that her father, Rory's own grandfather, condoned such actions. She knew affairs were common in Hartford society, and people just looked the other way when accusations like these went flying. But, she never thought that her parents, who have had a faithful relationship for so long, would condone such actions taken against their only grandchild.

"I KNOW HARTFORD SOCIETY HAS THEIR OWN RULES, AND MORAL CODES, BUT THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN JUSTIFITY HIS ACTIONS!"

Richard took a deep breath, while Lorelai continued to yell at him, knowing what he's about to say will hurt his daughter greatly.

"THE SUIT IS NOT FOR TRISTAN, BUT FOR RORY," He yelled over Lorelai's voice, shocking her and everyone else in the room, once again.

"What?" Emily asks, barely finding her voice.

"Someone is claiming to be the rightful father of Rory's unborn child." Richard answered, finding this ordeal surreal.

Knowing that her daughter would not do this to Tristan, Lorelai was quick to defend her.

"That's impossible. Rory would never do that to Tristan."

"Well, according to this, this man is claiming that he and Rory did sleep together around the time of conception, and the baby could be his."

"He's lying. Whoever it is lying," Lorelai insisted, still defending her daughter.

"Does it say who this man is?" Emily asked, wanting a name for the man that could quite possible destroy her granddaughter's marriage.

Hesitating for a second, Richard looked straight at Lorelai before saying, "The man who's claiming paternity of Rory's child is Jess Mariano."

At that mention of Jess' name Lorelai turned pale, and fell back on her seat. She had sensed that something had happened between the two; they weren't as close as they were before. But never in her life had she expected it. If it was any other guy, she would be still defending Rory, but it wasn't. It was Jess. The fact that Jess thinks that he could be father of Rory's baby, erases all doubts that Lorelai had that the paternity suit was a joke. Now, not only were the future of Rory's marriage in question, but also the father of her child.

**So, what do you guys think? I need reviews people! Does matter what type. If you hate it, love it, do really care one way or another, let me know. **


	2. PAIN REARS ITS UGLY HEAD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**AN: So I've had this chapter edited for a while now, but life got in the way and gave me little time to post it. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out. Hopefully it won't be this long before the next update. BTW: I must say thanks to by beta for her wonderful help! Without any more rambling here's the next installment.**

**CHAPTER 1: PAIN REARS ITS UGLY HEAD**

It's been two weeks since the paternity shocker, and my life has been a living hell. It's impossible for me to be around my wife, much less think about her, without feeling such intense pain and hatred. It amazes me, how I can be completely in love with Rory one minute, and then can't stand to be around her the next. But, I have to put all these feelings I now have for her aside if I want my plans to succeed.

I was getting one aspect of my plans going, when my father walked into my office, at DuGrey Enterprise.

".. okay, I'll see you in 30 minutes then. Thanks for doing this Jon. I know how you feel so I really appreciate you doing this. Bye," I said, ending my conversation. I didn't want my father to know what I was talking about.

"Was that Jon Callaway you were speaking to?" my father asks, as he takes a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of my desk.

"Yes it was," I state.

"Jon Callaway, as in Jon Callaway attorney-at-law?" he asks again. It is obvious that he is trying to figure out want I am up to.

"Is there another?" I reply, getting tried of his behavior. I know he won't approve of my plan. He thinks of Rory as a daughter, but I can't let him, or anyone else, get in my way.

"I know for a fact that there are no meetings scheduled today that requires you or our DuGrey Enterprise head attorney, so care to tell me why you're meeting Jon?"

"Father, I know you find this hard to believe sometimes, but I am a capable adult, able to handle my own affairs…"

"In other words, butt out?"

"Exactly."

"Hate to break it to you son, but until I'm dead and buried, I'm always going to want to know what's going on in your life…"

"I could remember a time when you didn't care what the hell I was doing." He is really starting to get on my nerves. At this point I wish it were years ago, where he didn't care about my coming and goings, maybe then we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"That was then, Tristan. You know I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then and I'm trying to make things right."

I see a shadow of hurt in his eyes before it disappears. My anger is geared towards Rory, not my father. "I know," I say in an apologetic voice.

Wanting to know what I am up to, he continues his questioning. "Okay then, this thing it's not business related, so it must be personal. Meaning it must have something to do with Rory. Am I right?"

"Yes." I am willing to drag this out for as long as it takes, hoping he would get fed-up and leave it alone.

But, with my luck lately, I should have known that he isn't going to stop until he gets some answers.

"Are you filing for a divorce?" He asks.

"No," I respond, getting up out of the leather executive chair, facing the floor to ceiling windows, with his back to his father.

"Are you planning on getting one?"

"Should I be?"

"I can't answer that son. It's you who have to make that decision on your own. But, if it's not about a divorce then what's it about."

"The paternity suit," I decide to share, knowing he isn't going to let it go, and wanting to get it over with.

"What about it? Are you and Rory trying to fight it?"

"No."

"Then what?" he asks perplexed.

I turn to face my father, so that he would know that I'm serious about what I'm about to tell him. "I am petitioning the court to postpone the paternity until after the baby is born."

A look of shock passes over my father's face. "How?" he shakes his head as he clears out his thoughts. "…I'm trying to ask you -why postpone the test? It's at least seven more months? Tristan, why put your self through all that pain of not knowing?" he asks, trying yet again to understand the logic behind my actions.

"It's safer for the baby," is my only response.

"Cut the crap Tristan, and tell me the real reason," he is getting fed-up with the run-around I was giving him.

"That is the real reason," I reply, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"No, its not. You and I know that those tests are not a real threat to the baby, so why are you doing this? I know finding about Rory's affair hurt you badly, on top of that the child she's carrying could possible not be yours; a child that you so desperately wanted and loved the minute you found out she was pregnant. So tell me why your putting off knowing if its yours or not?" He stands and leans over my desk, bring his face closer to mines. "And I want the truth this time."

Turning back towards the windows, I start to inform my father of my plans. "Did you know, when I was a kid, and there was a crisis going on in the family, and all you those involved would congregate in your study, I would sneak down and listen to what was going on?"

"No, I didn't but what does this have to do with now?"

"The main thing that I used to hear was 'no one messes with a DuGrey and gets away with it'. We even say that now when someone is stupid enough to cross us."

"Tristan, what are you planning?" He asks nervously.

I turn back around to look my father straight into his eyes.

"No one messes with a DuGrey and gets away with it," I say in a cold voice, showing no emotion whatsoever.

I could tell that my facial features and tone of voice scare my father, but I don't care. I collect my things, and head towards the door, but my father stops me before I could leave.

"What are you planning on doing to this Jess person?" he asks.

"Nothing…yet." I say. Of course I have plans for Jess, but he isn't my top priority.

"But, you just said…" He stops as realization dawns on him. "Tristan, she's you wife, who you love dearly."

"She's also the one who betrayed me," I state.

With that said, I walk out of my office, leaving my father wondering how far I will go.

**At this point I need you to click the little purple button and review, review, review! Any and all are welcome! **

**Zoe**


	3. PHASE ONE COMPLETE

**So there's no excuse for posting this so late, but better late than never right? Anyway, I have at least the next three chapters written, and just have to type then up and send them off to my beta, whose just amazing and I don't know what I'll do without her help. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2: PHASE ONE COMPLETE **

Twenty minutes after leaving my office, I enter the chamber of Judge Judith Miller. I look around the room realizing that I'm the last to arrive, except for the judge. I see that Rory, who's accompanied by her mother and attorney, are standing at the far corner to the right, while Jess and his attorney are standing in the far left corner. As I go to greet Jon, my lawyer, the judge enters the room. The two other lawyers approach the judge's desk. All the lawyers are now standing in front of the desk, while we, their clients, stand behind them.

The judge looks over the papers then turns towards the lawyers. "Could each of you gentlemen identify yourselves, and your clients," she requests.

Jess' lawyer speaks first. "Michael Donavan, you're honor, representing Mr. Mariano," he says, pointing Jess out.

Rory's lawyer goes next. "Carrie Frazier, representing Mrs. DuGrey," she states, also pointing out her client.

My lawyer is the last to speak. "Jonathan Callaway, representing Mr. DuGrey."

Judge Miller turns towards my lawyer, before speaking. "Now, Mr. Callaway, your client is petitioning to have the paternity suit that Mr. Mariano filed postponed, am I correct?"

"Yes, your honor," he responds.

Turning her gaze towards the other two lawyers, Judge Miller asks "Ms. Frazier, and Mr. Donovan, what say your clients?"

Jess' lawyer, Mr. Donavan goes first. "Your honor, this is nothing but a trick orchestrated by Mr. DuGrey to nullify any rights or claim that my client has to the child. Since he is married to Mrs. DuGrey, the law recognizes him as the father. The only thing my client wants your honor is to find out if that child is his, so that he can take the appropriate actions to secure his rights. And the only way to do this is to have the test done as soon as possible."

It's now Frazier, Rory's lawyer, opportunity to speak. "My client, your honor, wants to have the paternity test done as soon as possible, so as to levitate as much stress as possible, which we all know is not good for the baby."

The judge turns her attention to me, before addressing me. "Mr. DuGrey, can you quite possibly tell the court why you want to drag out the paternity. I would expect for you to want to know the paternity of the child right away, as well?"

I move closer to the Judge's desk. "I do want to know the paternity of the baby right away your honor," I state in a very sincere voice. Spending years in Hartford society, one tends to be able to sincere when they're not; I of course am a Master at it.

"Then why the petition?" the Judge asks, a little bewildered.

Now is the time for me to lay it on real good. "When Rory first told me that she was pregnant, I was so excited. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. It's one of the main things I've wanted every since I married her- to have children that represent our love for one another. I swear your honor, on the day she told me that I was going to be a father, I wanted, and I still do, to do everything in my power to see that this child had everything it could possible want and his well protected, and I intend to keep that promise. While, I know that this test is safe, its not one hundred percent safe, and I'm not willing to risk the baby's health in anyway." I can see that she's completely buying it. Lorelai, however, looks like she wants to throw up. But do I care what she thinks, or feels? Ahh, no! Everyone was skeptical, but I don't give a damn.

"That's very noble of you Mr. DuGrey, but Mr. Mariano could possibly be the father, and if I grant you this petition, then he would lose any right, and the ability to be there for this child, until the child is born," she respond. But I can tell that she's now more sympathetic to me. All I have to do is give her a reason to rule in my favor.

"I have a solution to that problem, your honor," I say, keeping the sincerity act up.

"I am listening," she says.

"I propose that both Mr. Mariano and I accompany Rory to all her doctors appointment, Lamaze class, and whatever else a father would accompany the mother to. And when Rory gives birth, we'll do the paternity test then. I will also have legal documents draw up that will state that I will give up all rights to the child, if it's not mine," was my response.

Everyone in the room shoots me a look of shock and confusion.

"Why would you want to put yourself in that position Mr. DuGrey, or them for that matter?" the Judge ask me to clarify the odd suggestion.

"I know it sounds crazy, but we're all adults, who are capable of acting like adults. I know this is going to behard on everyone involved; I mean I expected to be the main person by Rory's side throughout this pregnancy, but now I have to share that role, with that person she cheated on me with, but I'm willing to put that aside, along with the pain of not knowing if my wife is carrying my child or not, for the sake of the child. I only hope that they can do the same for me," I say as I turn to look at them.

There's no way that they could do anything, but agree. After all, it is my life that is ruined by their actions, and here I am volunteering to be in their presence for the rest of Rory's pregnancy. I turn to take a glance at the Judge, and from the look on her face- I knew I won. It doesn't matter what the decision, she is going to rule in my favor.

"Ms. Frazier and Mr. Donavan, your clients have heard what Mr. DuGrey as proposed, I'll give you some minutes to go over it with them?" the Judge asked.

"No need your honor. If Tristan can put his feelings aside, so can I. All I want is to be there for my child," Jess replies.

I never wanted to hit anyone as much as I want to hit him right now. _'All I want is to be there for my child.' _His child! Can you believe his audacity! The dude slept my wife once, and he thinks that the child is his! I feel someone's hand on my arm, and I look to se its Jon's. I turn to him, and he's silently telling me to calm down; so I take a few breaths. There's no need to get worked up about Jess' comments, after all this is what I want- to have him agree to go through Rory's pregnancy with us. It's the only way I could really get the information I need to make him wish that he never would have slept with Rory, let alone lay eyes on her.

Coming out of my thoughts, I hear the Judge ask Rory a question.

"Mrs. DuGrey, do you need sometime, or do you already have an answer for me?

"I agree also," Rory says. I knew she would. After being married to her for all this time, I can read her like a book. I know the way she thinks, and it sometimes amazes me that as much as I can read her, she can't read me. She has no clue what I have in store for her. I've been discretely watching her this entire time, and I know, she knows I'm up to something. But, she has no clue to how far I'll go. And it's Lorelai's fault. By trying to protect Rory from the 'evils of Hartford society' she deprived her of the real world. Of a world that's full of ruthless people that would stab their best friends in the back, just because they can.

Maybe I'm wrong. After all Rory did stab me in the back, and almost got away with it.

"Then the petition is granted, and the paternity will be done after the child is born," the Judge says.

Seeing that I had accomplished what I set out to, I head straight out the judge's chamber. However, I do not get far, before Rory catches up to me.

"Tristan, why are you doing this? I love you; you know I love you. And I know you love me, so why are you doing this?" she asks while holding on to my arm.

I draw my arm away from her, before I respond. "Do I?" I ask her.

"Do you what?" she ask, with a confuse look on her face. She can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Do I know you love me? Because up until two weeks ago, I never had to ask myself if you loved me- I knew, but now that's gone. For months you've lied to me; you knew there was a possible that child could not have been mind, but you said nothing. If Jess didn't ask for a paternity test would you have told me?" I ask, in a deep low voice, staring straight in her eyes.

"It's not that simple!" she replies with tears starting to flow down her face.

I step closer to her, till there was little space left in between us.

"Yes or no, would you have told me?" I ask again, in a much louder voice; drawing attention to us.

Rory remained quite.

"YES OR NO!" I scream at her. I had to know.

"I DON"T KNOW!" she yells back.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! ANSWER THE QUESTION RORY, WOULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME!"

"NO! THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU!"

There's absolutely no movement in the halls at this point. Everyone focuses on us. I slowly start to retreat, while still looking Rory straight in the face.

" Thanks for finally being truthful to me, Ror. Now I know that what we had was one big lie; you never loved me."

When Rory and I got together, she preached that we had to be honest with each other- no lies. On our wedding day we vowed that we would always de there for one another, go to each other when either of us had a problem. These was to be no secrets, no matter how little or destruct they could be. We vowed that as long as we were together, nothing would tear us apart; we just had to have faith in one another. But, she didn't have faith in me. The only person I truly trust in this world, did trust me back.

Rory rushes up to me and grabs both of my arms, before yelling, "TRISTAN, THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART- YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" At this point she really starts to cry.

But, I don't care.

I pry her hands off me. "I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth," I whisper to her, before turning my back on her, and walking out of the courthouse.

**So I really need you guys input here. Do you like it? Hate it? Don't care one way or another? Let me know? I'm also accepting any input suggestions you guys may have. So review, review, review! The more reviews I get the fast these chapters come out.**


	4. Confrontations

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I own absolutely nothing!_**

CHAPTER 3: CONFRONTATIONS 

I try to relax after my mom drop me home after court and went to run an errand, but I can't. Every time a have a moment of peace my mind would wonder to my present situation. It is one place I don't want it to go to. I know it's wrong for me to try and block it out, but I don't care. I don't want to think about my marriage that is in ruins; I don't want to think about the man I love with all my heart being in pain because of me; I definitely don't want to think about having a child that was not made out of love, but of a night of lust and complete stupidity.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts from getting me more depressed. I am extremely happy for the interruption. Anything is better than what I was previously doing. Going to the door, I answer it without checking to see who it is. A part of me wants it to be Tristan, but with my luck lately, I should've known that it would be someone that I didn't want to see.

Before I could of close the door in his face, he places his foot in the door to prevent that from happening.

"Jess, remove your foot before I cut it off," I say in a voice I never knew I had. It was low and full of anger that it even scared me.

"Look Rory, I think we should talk," he replies, and from the look he was giving me I know he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," I answer back, as I turn away from the door. Of course he took that as an invitation to come in.

"I know you can be dense sometimes, but even you can't ignore what's going on."

"Not wanting to talk to you doesn't mean I'm ignoring anything."

"Then why won't you talk to me? I've been trying to talk to you since that night, but you've been completely avoiding me."

"It's official; I'm living in the twilight zone."

"What are you talking about?

"Just how warped my life is now. I mean I cheated on Tristan, and not the other way around. **_You_**, wanting to talk to me so bad that you're tracking **_me_** down. Everything is so damn backwards."

"I hope that was one of your incoherent ramblings that you and Lorelai are famous for?"

"What?"

"Do you even realize what you just said, or are hormones controlling your thoughts?"

"I know what I'm saying, Jess."

"No, I don't think you do. Because if you did, you'll realize that you just said that Tristan was supposed to cheat on you, and I should have done something to you. Contrary to what the population of Stars Hallow thinks, you are not perfect Rory; you can make mistakes; you can screw people over; things can be your fault. I know Lindsay would definitely agree with me."

"Don't go there, Jess," I warn.

"You know I don't see why people are so shocked that you cheated on Tristan, you did committed adultery before, and why couldn't you do again?"

"Jess…"

"But you know what really gets me is the fact that you have people in this damn town wondering what Tristan could have done wrong to force you to cheat on him. Can you believe that? They're actually trying to think of ways to make this Tristan's fault, as well as mine. I've actually overheard people say that I some how conned you into sleeping with me."

"I have no control over what people think."

"No you don't, but this is Stars Hallow. All you would have to do is say that you screwed up; that you made a mistake. I don't like Tristan, I never did, but he doesn't deserve to be the villain here. All you have to do is take responsibility, but you won't. You like the perfect image that this town has of you so much that to admit any mistake, any flaw that would taint that image— and that would be something you couldn't stand."

That's it. This is my home and I don't have to stand here and take this shit that's coming out of his mouth. He has no clue as to what he's talking about. "GET OUT!" I yell at him.

"What? Afraid to hear the truth?"

"That's not the truth. That's your version of the truth. That's your version of trying to place all the blame on me, and none on you. And don't stand there and try to convince that you care anything about what this town thinks of Tristan. You hate Tristan. This town took to Tristan faster than they ever did to you, and you can't stand that."

"It's obvious that you are never going to take any responsibility for you actions; you never had to, and you never will. So let's get to why I came here in the first place."

"I have a better idea—why don't you leave."

"And let you continue to ignore me, and what's going on? I don't think so. We have to at least talk about how we are going to do things 'til the baby is born."

"I'm not trying to ignore anything. I just don't want to see or be anywhere near you," I sneer at him. "My marriage could quite possible be over, plus Tristan is in a great deal of pain, and it's your entire fault!"

"My fault!" he actually has the audacity to yell back at me.

"Yes, your fault! If you hadn't petitioned for a paternity test, none of this would be happening."

"No, if you hadn't slept with me to get back at your precious husband, then none of this would be happening!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yell as I smack him across his face. It was obvious from the look on his face that he couldn't believe that I just hit him; I could believe that I just hit him. "Jess, I'm…" before I apologize any further, he interrupts me.

"Don't! I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I came over here to talk to you, in hopes of finding a way around this impossible situation that your dear husband put us in, but apparently that's not going to happen. You want someone to blame for this mess? Just look in the mirror. **_You_** came to me! **_You_** cheated on your husband! **_You_** wanted to stick it to him the best way you could! I was the just stupid ass that went along with it. But not anymore," Jess turns and walks to the door to leave, but he paused at the opened door. "Since I have no choice but to go along with this stupid plan of Tristan's I will, but seeing you or talking to you is something I have complete control over. Don't expect to hear or see me again until it's absolutely necessary." With that said, he walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

After leaving the courthouse I wasn't in any mood to return to work, so I go back to my hotel room. I would have much rather gone home, but there is no way I was going back to that house. It held all the memories of the good times Rory and I had there. As I turned on the lights to my rooms I notice a figure look out the window.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" I ask as I took of my suit jacket, and walked over the bar.

"Yes it is, but I wouldn't expect anything less," is the reply.

"Why are you here?" I ask, turning towards the figure.

"Where else would I be?"

"Knowing how we can be, could we not do this?"

"Do what?"

"The answering a question with a question thing that we do, it could go on all day." I answer, moving closer to the figure.

"Fine," the figure says before moving toward me, and taking my drink away.

"If you wanted a drink, you could have made one for yourself."

"I don't want a drink; I just want you to be sober when you tell what the hell you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Tristan cut the crap. I know you're thinking that what Rory did to you was probably unforgivable, but she made a mistake. She does love you, and no matter what you say or do; I know that you still love her..."

Not wanting to hear anymore, I interrupt. "What are you doing here Lorelai?"  
I ask Rory's mother again.

"I came to fine out what you're planning," is her response.

"I'm not planning anything, and even if I was, why would I tell you?"

"Cut the crap Tristan, it's beneath you. I know your planning something, especially with what happened today," she pauses before continuing. "Look Tristan, what Rory did was wrong, there's no denying that, and it causing you a great deal of pain, but do you really think that hurting Rory is going to make that pain going away?"

"I'm not talking about this with you?" I say turning away from her.

"Too bad," she said grabbing my arm and turning me around, so that I was facing her "Believe it or not I care about you, Tristan. You know I think of you as a son, and seeing you in pain, and knowing that Rory is the cause of that pain is killing me. But if you think that I'm going to stand back and let you hurt Rory or yourself, then you're sadly mistaken."

"For the millionth time Lorelai, I'm not planning anything," I reply, yanking my arm out of her grasp.

"And for the millionth time, you're lying."

"Then it must be something I picked up from your daughter."

"That was uncalled for, but I'm going to let it slide just this once."

"Do what you want. I really don't care what you or your daughter do, at this point."

"Yes, you do, because if anything, she's carrying you child."

"Or it could be Jess' child, let's not forget about him."

"It's your child, Tristan."

"How do you know?" not giving her a chance to answer, I continue. "Let me guess, Rory told you so. News flash Lorelai, anything that comes out of Rory's mouth is a lie. God knows how long she's been sleeping with Jess, and I don't care. Like you said, what she did is unforgivable, and if you came here to get me to forgive her, then you should just leave know, because that's not going to happen."

"Apparently, my coming here was a mistake."

"You think?" I say sarcastically.

Glaring at me she says, "The mistake was coming so soon, but not the purpose. I know you're planning something, but if you think that I'm going to let you hurt Rory, or yourself, anymore, then you're dead wrong. I'm leaving now, but I will be watching you. I'm not going to let you ruining what's left of your marriage," she replies before walking out my door.

Okay guys you know the drill! Review, review, review, so I know whatcha thinking! 


End file.
